Je te rendrais ta liberté
by Frozeen
Summary: Nous sommes en 2213, les temps ont bien changés. Les choses ne sont pas devenus tel qu'on pourrait le croire. Il n'y a pas de voitures volantes et encore moins de nouvelles technologies. En bref, la science n'a pas progressé, elle a régressé. Les ressources humaines sont devenues plus rares pour ne pas dire inexistantes. Maintenant, il faut choisir. La noblesse, ou l'esclavage...
1. Prologue

Tout d'abord, bonjour et merci à vous d'être passé ici pour lire cette fiction ! Mais avant que vous ne la lisiez, j'aimerais mettre deux trois petites choses au clair :

- Les Stilinski ne sont pas encore les parents de Stiles,

- Claudia n'est pas morte,

- Stiles n'est pas encore surnommé Stiles,

- Les parents de Derek ne sont pas mort non plus (parce que c'est trop triste pour lui :'( )

De plus, cette fiction se rapprochera de la série s'en vraiment en tenir compte. Les loups seront certes présent mais presque rien de l'histoire de Jeff Davis ne sera reprit.

Je tiens aussi à rappeler que si cette fiction est classée M, ce n'est pas pour rien. De nombreuses scènes de violences seront décrites au fil des chapitres.

Sur ce, libre à vous de lire ou non. Je vous retrouve en bas, bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

Il faisait sombre, trop sombre. Il avait l'impression de suffoquer. Son dos le lançait, le brûlait.

Il serra les dents. La douleur était telle qu'il pouvait encore sentir la ceinture s'abattre sur sa peau nue. Il venait de se faire battre, encore.

Comme d'habitude, il ne se plaignait pas, ne disait rien. Il subissait, souffrait en silence. Il l'avait mérité après tout. Il avait désobéi aux ordres et humilié Monsieur Walker en public.

On l'avait choisi lui, Genim, un enfant de douze ans, pour donner l'exemple en temps de « marchandise » à un client de renom et, à cause de ses cicatrices et du stress, il avait échoué. Il s'était pris les pieds dans le tapis et était tombé juste devant l'acheteur ô combien important pour la société.

Allongé là, sur le sol, il aurait tellement voulu pleurer. Seulement il ne pouvait pas. Il n'avait pas le droit.

Pour cette occasion, on l'avait nourri avec autre chose qu'un bout de pain sec, on l'avait lavé à l'eau tiède, coiffé et on ne l'avait pas touché pendant un peu plus d'une semaine.

Certains diront que ce n'était rien d'exceptionnel, mais pour eux, c'était une chose tellement rare… Alors non, il n'avait pas le droit de pleurer ni même de se plaindre. Il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même.

Lentement, à bout de force, il se redressa et remonta ses jambes contre son torse, les entourant de ses bras. Il ferma les yeux en entendant le cliquetis des chaînes contre la pierre froide.

Ce bruit lui rappelait sans cesse où il se trouvait, dans quel monde il vivait. Ce monde d'esclave.

Parce que c'était ce qu'il était depuis son plus jeune âge, ou du moins, ce qu'il était destiné à devenir. Un esclave.

Malgré lui, il se mit à sangloter. Il avait passé tellement de temps ici qu'il ne se souvenait même plus de ses propres parents. La seule chose dont il se souvenait, c'est du jour où tout a commencé.

Il voulait juste promener sa chienne, Kally, un labrador noir, tout seul comme un grand.

Bien-sûr, par les temps qui courent, il était normalement interdit pour quiconque d'avoir un animal si on ne possédait pas une somme d'argent conséquente. Si on se faisait prendre entrain de transgresser cette loi, on pouvait être condamné à mort.

Alors il avait quitté la maison, la laisse à la main, et il s'était éloigné. Ils avaient commencé leur promenade habituelle dans les rues de Boston. Puis un chat avait débarqué et Kally s'était mise à grogner et aboyer pour finir par partir en courant, l'entraînant lui, un enfant de huit ans, dans sa course.

Son premier reflex avait été de lâcher la laisse après sa chute. Dans un deuxième temps, il s'était relevé, le genou égratigné et le jean déchiré. Il se souvenait avoir marmonné quelque chose comme « Maman va me tuer » avant de se rendre compte que la chienne avait disparu. Il s'était alors mis à l'appeler, à courir dans toute la ville à la recherche de l'animal, à interroger des passant qui le regardaient bizarrement, puis finalement, il était parti dans une ruelle près de l'incident. Les mains dans les poches de son jean, il avait continué à l'appeler sans grand succès.

Dans la pénombre, il n'avait pas vu la camionnette blanche dans le fond de l'allée. Il n'avait pas vu non plus le groupe d'adulte qui l'observait, caché dans le renfoncement d'une porte.

Découragé de ne pas trouver l'animal ici, Genim avait voulu se retourner mais il n'en eut jamais le temps. Un bras l'avait collé contre le corps derrière lui. Il n'avait pas non plus eu le temps de se débattre qu'un foulard imbibé de chloroforme fut posé sur sa bouche, l'obligeant à inhaler le produit. Et ensuite, plus rien. Le noir complet.

Lorsqu'il s'était réveillé, il était dans la même pièce que celle où il se trouvait à cet instant. Ou bien une autre, il ne savait pas.

Elles se ressemblaient toutes. Quatre murs, une porte et aucunes fenêtres. Un froid glacial régnait dans toutes les « chambres », une odeur de maladie et de mort se faisait sentir à longueur de temps.

Le seul moment où ils apercevaient la lumière du jour et où l'air devenait plus respirable, c'était lorsque Monsieur Walker entrait pour leur donner une correction ou lorsqu'ils devaient travailler.

Depuis ce jour, c'était ça qui rythmait sa vie. On venait le lever aux aurores avec une douche froide et s'ils étaient de bonne humeur, il mangeait. Ensuite, ils l'envoyaient travailler avec les autres dans la cour pour le faire rentrer quatre heures plus tard et jugeaient son travail. S'il était mauvais, il n'échappait pas à la correction et, dans ces cas là, c'était tout le groupe qui prenait. En général, il avait ensuite droit aux représailles des autres le lendemain.

Serrant ses jambes contre lui, Genim essaya de se procurer un minimum de chaleur. Le tissu qui recouvrait sa peau était déchiré de part et d'autre, laissant le froid s'infiltrer à sa guise. Durant cette semaine, on lui avait procuré de nouveaux vêtements qu'il aurait pu garder mais maintenant, ils ressemblaient presque aux anciens. Usés, sales et complètement inutiles contre le froid.

Il ne savait pas quelle heure il était mais une chose était sûr : deux bonnes heures devaient s'être écoulées depuis l'incident. Deux heures de pure torture pour un enfant de son âge.

La seule chose dont il avait envie à cet instant était de dormir. Dormir en espérant ne jamais se réveiller. Il savait très bien que les semaines à venir, voir même le mois complet, serait un enfer à vivre. Walker avait décidé de lui faire payer et ça, il en était certain.

Calant sa tête en arrière contre le mur, il ferma de nouveau les yeux. Il se remémorait les souvenirs heureux passés avec sa chienne. Les mots doux de sa mère et les étreintes de son père. Il ne pouvait certes pas remettre un visage sur leur nom, mais il se souviendrait toujours de ses formidables moments passés avec eux.

Bercé par ses doux souvenirs, Genim se laissa doucement porter par le sommeil, en priant pour qu'un jour quelqu'un vienne le tirer de cet enfer.

* * *

… Ne me tuez pas s'il vous plait… ? Je sais que je suis méchante avec Stiles :'( mais ce n'est pas ma faute ! Enfin si mais… bref ! J'aimerais vraiment avoir votre avis sur ce premier jet donc, ce serait gentil si vous me laissiez une petite review… ?

Avant de je n'oublie, si une âme charitable se sentirait capable de corriger mes nombreuses fautes d'orthographes ce serait tellement gentil !

Sur ce, je vous dis à Dimanche (non pas prochain mais celui d'après ! Et oui, je posterais un chapitre toutes les deux semaines) :)

Zoubi les amis !


	2. Chapter 1

Hello ! Alors oui je sais, on est mercredi et il devrait sortir dans quatre jours mais comme il est corrigé depuis lundi...Voilà quoi, ça m'ennuyait un peu d'attendre avant de la poster .

Enfin bref, en attendant je vous remercie énormément de l'accueil que vous avez donné à cette fiction parce qu'honnêtement je ne m'y attendais pas. Premièrement parce que c'est ma première fiction, et deuxièmement parce que ça sort un peu de ce que l'on a l'habitude de voir alors... Merci encore !

Merci à ( oui oui, encore des remerciments !) :  
- Yumi-elfeuw  
- Myhobrien ( Ma bêta :) )  
- Iantocullen  
- LoveStiles  
- Tablearepasser ( J'kiff ton pseudo :') )  
- Ai-san1994  
- Driamar  
- EvilAngel38  
- Blitzz

Pout toutes vos reviews ! Ça fait vraiment plaisir de savoir que ce que j'écris plait aux gens.  
Et pour finir dans les remerciements, merci au 7 Favs et aux 18 Follows de cette fiction :)  
Sur ce, j'arrête de vous embêter et on se retrouve en bas, bonne lecture !

* * *

"Kally ! Kally où es-tu, reviens ! "

Il courrait dans les rues désertes de Boston, trempé par la pluie, le genou en sang. Voilà maintenant dix minutes qu'il était à la recherche de l'animal en vain. Il prit la première à droite sans plus de succès, la chienne noire n'était pas là.

Alors qu'il se retournait pour faire demi -tour, la mort dans l'âme, il vit une femme vêtu d'une robe bleue usée par le temps. Il fronça les sourcils. Il avait l'impression de la connaître mais, il lui était impossible de lui donner un visage.

Elle pencha légèrement la tête en la secouant de droite à gauche avant de dire : "Je t'avais pourtant dis de ne pas t'éloigner Genim, regarde où tu en es maintenant..."

Alors que l'enfant de comprenait pas où voulait en venir la femme qu'il avait reconnu comme étant sa mère, le décor changea du tout au tout.

Il se retrouvait maintenant dans une pièce plongée dans l'obscurité. Seul un coin de la salle était éclairé par une faible lumière. Il voyait un enfant tenu fermement par les cheveux par un homme lui hurlant dessus alors qu'il pleurait.

Soudain, il se retrouva à la place du petit garçon, ressentant sa douleur et sa honte. L'homme le regardait, une lueur de cruauté dans le regard.

Au loin, il vit la même femme qui lui souriait en lui faisant un petit signe de la main.

Lorsqu'il reporta son regard sur l'homme qui lui hurlait toujours dessus, il écarquilla les yeux alors qu'il levait sa main, prêt à l'abattre sur lui.

Toute la scène se passait au ralentit. Il entendait la voix de la femme lui souffler au creux de l'oreille qu'il l'avait bien mérité, que c'était de sa faute alors que la main de l'homme se rapprochait dangereusement de sa joue.

Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux alors que l'eau glacée se rependait sur lui.

"Debout gamin ! Le patron te demande !"

Un rêve. Tout ça n'était qu'un simple rêve. Ou du moins, un cauchemar.

Il se frotta les yeux alors qu'il entendait James, l'un des employés de Monsieur Walker quitter la pièce. Il claquait des dents. La salle en elle-même n'était pas spécialement chaude, mais la froideur de l'eau rendait la chose encore moins supportable.

Il posa une main sur le mur, s'aidant ainsi à se redresser. Une fois assit, il passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux. Alors comme ça Walker le demandait. Un léger rire amer passa la barrière de ses lèvres. Qu'avait-il fais cette fois ?

Ses yeux se posèrent sur son corps alors qu'une légère grimace déformait son visage. Un nouvel hématome avait rejoins la collection sur son corps durant la nuit. Cette fois au niveau des côtes. Il secoua la tête en remettant son T-shirt bien trop grand pour lui en place.

"Bien sûr, il ne frapperait jamais au visage..." murmura t-il.

Il n'était pas dupe. Il était certes destiné à être un esclave, mais la loi interdisait à un vendeur de frapper sa marchandise sans raison réellement valable. Cela rendrait le produit défectueux. Seul leur propriétaire en avait le droit. Et puis, il devait être présentable si jamais quelqu'un demandait à le voir.

Alors qu'il se relevait, il fût surpris de ne pas entendre le bruit des chaînes frotter sur le sol. Il baissa les yeux et se mordit la lèvre. Elles n'étaient plus là.

Il savait parfaitement ce que cela voulait dire. Il allait soit être présenté à un acheteur potentiel, soit il avait été choisit comme objet d'exposition. Il pencha plutôt pour la première option au vu de l'échec cuisant du mois dernier.

Il releva la tête alors qu'Anna entrait dans la pièce. Elle était, elle aussi, une employée de la maison. Elle lui offrit un petit sourire d'excuse en lui faisant signe de la suivre.

Anna était bien l'une des seules personnes qu'il appréciait ici. Elle était gentille avec lui, compatissante. Bien qu'au fond, il savait qu'elle ne ressentait que de la pitié pour lui.

Il n'avait d'ailleurs jamais compris pourquoi elle travaillait ici. Elle était une femme magnifique. Grande, fine, de long cheveux blonds, des yeux bleus magnifique, des courbes généreuses, elle était intelligente... Elle pourrait facilement se trouver un mari parmi la noblesse.

Avec difficulté, il se mit sur ses pieds et se mit à avancer lentement vers la jeune femme qui, elle, marchait tranquillement devant lui, partant en direction de la salle de bain.

Alors qu'ils passaient par le "tunnel", comme il l'appelait, il frissonna. Il pouvait sentir les regards haineux sur lui de ses camarades qui eux, partaient déjà travailler.

Il baissa les yeux, il ne méritait pas ce qu'on lui offrait. Il avait déjà eut sa chance alors que les autres travaillaient autant que lui, ils avaient droit à sa place. Certains n'avaient même jamais été présentés.

"Tu devais t'estimer heureux qu'il t'ai choisi, ne te sens pas coupable."

Il releva le regard vers Anna qui l'attendait, lui tenant la porte donnant sur la salle de bain. Il s'avança le plus rapidement qu'il put et, une fois à sa hauteur, lui offrit un petit sourire.

La salle d'eau n'avait rien d'extraordinaire. Au centre de la pièce trônait une baignoire remplie d'eau. Tiède à en voir la légère fumée qui s'en dégageait. Au fond, il y avait un tabouret sur lequel étaient déposé ses nouveaux vêtements ainsi que sa serviette, et à droite, un miroir plus grand que lui reposait contre le mur.

Une nouvelle grimace de dégoût se peignit sur son visage. Il venait de croiser son propre regard dans ledit miroir. Il ne ressemblait pas à grand chose. Il était sale et ses cheveux était bien trop long, ils lui arrivaient presque aux épaules. Il avait de grands cernes et ses lèvres étaient gercées, rongées par le froid. Sans parler de ses joues bien trop creuses.

"Je suis horrible" Pensa t-il alors qu'Ana lui retirait ce qui lui servait de vêtement.

Tout se passa comme la dernière fois. Anna le lava pendant de longues minutes avant de le faire sortir de l'eau pour le sécher. Elle lui passait ensuite ses nouveaux vêtements après avoir pansé ses plaies. Les vêtements n'avaient rien d'extraordinaire. Son T-shirt était toujours trop grand pour lui et était fait d'un tissu inconfortable mais au moins, ils n'avaient plus aucuns trous ni même une goutte de sang séché. Elle avait ensuite ramené ses cheveux en arrière, les attachant en une petite queue de cheval, à la base de sa nuque.

"Bon, dit elle en s'agenouillant à sa hauteur, malgré le fait que tu ai fais honte au patron, il a quand même décidé de retenter l'expérience. Tu serviras le café à deux des membres de la famille Hale. Soit l'une des plus riches de la région. "

Il se raidit à l'entente de ses mots. On l'avait à nouveau choisi ? Lui ? Alors qu'il venait de subir un mois de pure torture pour son erreur ? Il ne comprenait pas. Il devait y avoir une erreur, ce n'était pas normal, pas logique.

Non ce n'était pas possible. De plus, il sentait encore son dos le brûler, sans parler de ses côtes qui le faisaient souffrir. Il allait une nouvelle fois se tromper. Il allait tomber, ou pire renverser le café brûlant par terre ou sur Mr Walker, ou pire encore, sur les invités.

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par Anna qui venait de poser une main sur sa joue. Elle avait un léger sourire qui se voulait rassurant sur les lèvres alors qu'elle cherchait à accrocher son regard.

"Hey, détends toi, tout va bien se passer, ne t'en fais pas. Ne soit pas si crispé, tu n'arriveras à rien sinon. N'écoute pas tout ce qu'ils te raconte !" N'obtenant aucune réaction de la part de l'enfant, elle enchaîna en soupirant. "Il va être l'heure pour toi d'entrer en scène. Je vais te conduire à la salle, le chariot n'attendra plus que toi. Ce n'est pas compliquer, tu n'auras qu'à ouvrir la porte, sourire, les servir et te retirer dans un coin de la pièce et attendre la fin de l'entretient, d'accord ?"

Encore sous le choc de l'annonce, il se contenta d'un léger hochement de tête.

Sans qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte, ils étaient arrivé devant la dite porte, gardé par James et un autre qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu. "Surement un nouveau..." Pensa t-il alors qu'Anna l'emmenait un peu à l'écart des deux employés.

Elle posa ses deux mains sur ses épaules et le regarda dans les yeux.

"Genim... N'oublie pas que leur but est de te faire sentir comme un moins que rien, ne les laisse pas t'atteindre compris ? "

En entendant le râle d'un des deux homme, elle ne prit pas le temps d'attendre une quelconque réponse de la part de l'enfant qu'elle partie, retournant à son travail sous le regard méfiant de James. Si elle était restée ne serait ce qu'une minute de plus, elle aurait pu voir un nouvel éclat briller dans les yeux de l'enfant, de la détermination.

* * *

Alors alors, Merci déjà pour avoir lu jusqu'au bout de ce chapitre ! Bon, je dois vous avouez que je ne l'aime pas. Enfin, c'est pas que je ne l'aime pas mais il n'aurait pas dû se terminer comme ça, c'est juste que comme il était trop long, je l'ai coupé en deux...

Sur ce, je vous dis à dimanche 27 Juillet ! ( ou avant, tout dépendra de la vitesse à la quelle j'écris et de Myhobrien :) )

Zoubi les amis !


	3. Chapter 2

Hey ! Bonchour les gens ! J'espère que vous allez toujours aussi bien ! Je reviens aujourd'hui -avec une semaine d'avance et ouai ! - avec le chapitre 2 toujours corrigé par les bons soins de Myhobrien .

Mais avant, j'aimerais mettre une petite chose au clair. J'ai reçus des "plaintes" si on peux appeler ça comme ça, comme quoi deux semaines s'était long pour un chapitre de 1.500 mots. Alors oui, c'est vrai, moi même j'ai horreur de ça . En réalité, je ne prends jamais ces deux semaines, c'est juste histoire de me dire dans ma tête " J'ai le temps, te presses pas et écris quand tu as l'inspi" parce que oui, quand je me presse c'est souvent de très très très mauvaise qualité !

Comme d'habitude merci à :  
-Yumi-elfeuw  
-Driamar  
-Ai-san1994  
-Blitzz  
-Tablearepasser ( Je vois l'inspiration en effet x) )  
-EvilAngel38  
-Iantocullen  
-Arawelle

Pour toutes vos reviews ! Je remercie aussi les 9 favs et les 31 follows !  
Sur ce, bonne lecture ! On se retrouve en bas ;)

* * *

Claudia Stilinski étendait un linge imbibé d'eau froide sur le front de l'enfant, écartant au passage quelques mèches brunes qui lui barraient le front. Elle resta un instant à ses côtés, l'observa avec une lueur de tristesse dans les yeux. Après un dernier regard, elle se leva et quitta la pièce pour rejoindre son mari et meilleure amie afin de laisser le petit être étendu sur le lit prendre tout le repos nécessaire à sa guérison.

Elle descendit les escaliers et prit la direction du salon où déjà la voix de Talia et John se faisait entendre.

"Il a été pas mal battu. Je ne suis pas sûre que toutes ses blessures physiques disparaissent un jour, surtout les plus fraîches. Je suis convaincue que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il levait la main sur lui. De plus, il est trop maigre et trop petit pour son âge. Il doit souffrir de mal nutrition en plus de nombreuses carences sûrement dû à du surmenage... Je soupçonne même qu'il couvre une belle grippe. Bon dieu Talia, où l'as trouvé ?" Déclara Claudia en se mêlant à la discussion.

Talia était assise sur le canapé une tasse de café entre les mains. Presque honteusement, elle releva les yeux vers la brune et répondit :

"Avec Peter, nous sommes allés au marché aux esclaves, chez Walker. Quand on l'a mis dans la voiture, je l'ai renvoyé à la maison pour prévenir les enfants et Grégoire* que je ne rentrerais pas tout de suite."

"Talia !" S'écria la jeune femme, outrée. " Tu m'avais promis de ne pas y aller ! Pourquoi a t-il fallu que tu écoutes Peter ! Un esclave... De plus, ce n'est qu'un enfant !"

"Je le sais bien Claudia ! Mais je ne pouvais pas le laisser là-bas après ce que j'y ai vu ! J'avais juste besoin de quelqu'un pour m'aider à gérer la maison, je n'avais pas prévu de prendre un enfant, les instincts maternelles ont pris le dessus... Et puis tu me connais, je ne m'en occuperais pas comme le font certains idiots, il sera nourri et traité comme quelqu'un de normal. Si vous aviez vue ce qu'il lui a fais, vous auriez compris..."

John partit dans la cuisine pour en revenir quelques minutes plus tard avec un bloc note dans les mains. Il s'assit en face de la jeune femme, prêt à prendre sa déposition. Après tout, il était le shérif de la ville non ?

Ayant compris les intentions de son ami, Talia reprit lentement son souffle et se mit à raconter la scène qui s'était déroulée quelques heures plus tôt...

* * *

_Talia Hale se tenait confortablement assise aux côtés de son beau frère, Peter. Ce dernier parlait affaires avec, sans doute, l'homme le plus cruel de l'État, Ashton Walker. Alias le plus grand vendeur d'esclaves du pays._

_Un bruit de porte qui s'ouvrait attira son attention ainsi que celle des deux hommes et c'est alors qu'elle le vit. Ce petit garçon aux cheveux brun et aux yeux couleurs ambre qui ne semblait pas avoir plus de dix ans à vu d'œil si ce n'est moins tellement il était frêle. Il était entré timidement, poussant de ces maigres forces le chariot sur lequel se trouvait un plateau en argent. Arrivant à leur hauteur, il lui adressa un petit sourire timide et commença à servir le café. Alors qu'il soulevait la tasse d'une main tremblante, prêt à lui offrir, il fût pris d'une violente quinte de toux, lâchant ainsi la tasse qui vint s'écraser sur les genoux de la jeune femme qui, non par colère mais par surprise et inquiétude pour l'enfant, se redressa d'un bond._

_Elle n'eut pas le temps de s'approcher du petit qui s'était laissé tombé au sol sous les spasmes que déjà, Walker s'était redressé telle une furie pour commencer, sous le regard outré de la jeune femme, à ruer l'enfant de coup plus violents les uns que les autres._

_Elle était sortie de sa transe lorsqu'elle vit Peter se jeter de l'homme pour le maintenir hors de porter du corps du gamin, tombé dans l'inconscience entre temps._

_"Ça suffit ! Ne voyez-vous pas qu'il est malade et, qui plus est, inconscient !?" Avait déclaré Peter qui tenait à présent Walker par la gorge contre le mur. Ce dernier l'avait regardé méchamment avant de déclarer :_

_"Monsieur Hale, cet esclave n'est pas encore tout à fait dressé et cela n'excuse en rien son acte volontaire. Ne vous inquiétez pas, il sera correctement puni dès votre départ.»_

_" Cela ne sera pas nécessaire." Répliqua Talia, se mêlant ainsi à la discutions. " Nous le prenons. Peter, lâche le et prends l'enfant. Nous partons." Déclara-t-elle alors qu'elle jeta négligemment une bourse pleine d'argent sur la table._

* * *

Lorsqu'elle eut fini son récit, elle paraissait tellement perdue que ni Claudia ni John n'osèrent lui poser de questions supplémentaires.

"Pour être franche, en vue de son état, ses chances de survies sont proches de zéro, et même s'il s'en sortait, il ne serait pas apte à vous aider avant de nombreuses années Talia. Que vas-tu faire ? "

"J'ai déjà pensée à ça... Si ça ne vous dérange pas, j'aimerai que vous le gardiez pour le remettre sur pieds. Enseignez-lui le temps qu'il se rétablisse et, lorsqu'il ira mieux, envoyez-le à l'école. Pour ce qui est de l'argent... Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous prendrons tout en charge. Je veux qu'il connaisse une vie normale... " Elle prit une gorgée de son café avant d'ajouter, hésitante. " De plus, je me suis dis que, comme on ne savait pas trop d'où il venait et en vue de ton incapacité à avoir des enfants Claudia, vous auriez pu le considérer comme votre fils."

Un silence se fit entendre dans la salle alors que le couple se regardait, se posant des questions silencieuses. Après une bonne dizaine de minutes, John prit la parole :

"Je ne suis pas sûr, après ce que tu viens de nous raconter, qu'il est un jour une vie normal. Ce n'est qu'un enfant et je crains qu'il ne soit terrorisé jusqu'à la fin de ses jours."

"Mais tant que nous n'avons pas essayé, nous ne pouvons rien avancer, n'est ce pas John ?" Ajouta sa femme en souriant. "Et puis... C'est vrai que ce sera peut être la seule chance qu'on aura d'avoir un enfant à nous alors... C'est d'accord Talia. De plus, si vous prenez la charge financière le concernant, on ne peut pas dire non. Nous l'aiderons et, lorsqu'il sera prêt mentalement et physiquement, il partira avec toi."

"Merci Claudia, je-"

"Cependant..." Souligna la jeune femme. "J'impose une condition. Une fois par mois, toi, Peter, Grégoire ou l'un de tes enfants devra lui envoyer une lettre pour prendre de ses nouvelles. Je pense que ce serait bénéfique pour lui qu'il connaisse au moins une personne de ta famille avant de venir travailler chez vous... Il aura surement moins peur le moment venu."

Talia hocha la tête, ravie.

"J'accepte. Je demanderais sûrement à Derek de le faire. Bon il est un peu plus vieux que lui mais c'est un garçon, il sera sûrement plus à l'aise. Et puis comme ça, je ne passerais pas mon temps à m'inquiéter pour lui."

Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre avant de reposer sa tasse sur la table basse et de se relever.

"Bon, je me sens un peu mal de partir juste après ça mais, je dois vraiment rentrer. Cora refuse de dormir si je ne suis pas là."

Le couple hocha la tête avant de se relever à son tour. Claudia prit son amie dans ses bras alors que John lui adressa un léger signe de tête comme salut.

"On comprend ne t'inquiètes pas. En attendant, comment vas-tu te débrouiller ?»

"Et bien écoute, je vais sûrement devoir engager quelqu'un en attendant..." Soupira l'Alpha de la famille Hale.

"Oh pauvre de toi !" Rirent le couple.

Talia soupira une nouvelle fois, agacée. Déjà qu'elle était gênée de venir ici et de demander leur aide au couple, mais si en plus ils commençaient à rire d'elle... Elle leva les yeux au ciel avant de remettre sa veste.

"Patience Talia ! Ce n'est que l'histoire de quelques années, ça ne durera pas éternellement, juste le temps qu'on le remette sur pied."

"Oui... En espérant qu'il nous fasse confiance par la suite."

"C'est bien pour ça que je t'ai imposée cette correspondance Talia." Déclara Claudia. "S'il connait quelqu'un de ta famille, il se sentira peut être plus en sécurité."

Un cri de pur terreur mit fin à leur conversation. Comprenant rapidement d'où venait ce cri, Claudia se précipita à l'étage tandis qu'à contre cœur, Talia quitta la maison, raccompagnée par John.

* * *

* Le père de Derek n'ayant jamais été évoqué dans la série, j'ai pris la liberté de l'appeler Grégoire. J'espère que ça ne vous gène pas et sinon, et bien vous ferez avec !

J'ai été gentille, j'ai pas mis une fin aussi sadique que la précédente :) Et non, encore une fois, ce n'est pas maintenant que l'on verra Derek, désolé.

De plus, dans le chapitre précédent, je vous ai dis que je l'avais coupé en deux mais au final, la deuxième partie ne me plaisais pas du tout du coup j'ai tout réécris ...

Sur ce, je vous dis au dimanche 10 aoûte ! ( Je rajoute toujours deux semaines au dimanche cité dans le chapitre précédent x) )

Il est 00h06, c'est trop long comme mots de la fin, Zoubi les amis !


	4. Chapter 3

Bonsoir les gens ! Je suis de retour pour un nouveau chapitre de "Je te rendrais ta liberté", et je dois dire que pour ce chapitre, je me suis tuée. Sérieusement ! 3 640 mots, c'est quoi ce bordel ! Je crois que j'ai fais une overdose de chocolat, ça doit être ça... Bref, comme d'habitude je remercie pour les reviews :  
- Yumi-elfeuw  
- Ai-san1994  
- Jlukes  
- Ekio Kimiko  
- Iantocullen  
- Lessa-chan  
- EvilAngel38  
- Les Folles Rieuses

Sans oublier Myhobrien pour son aide si précieuse pour la correction ! Je remercie une nouvelle personne aussi, Les Folles Rieuses pour son aide concernant la toute première lettre de Derek ! Merci aussi aux 14 Favs et aux 40 followers, ça fais super plaisir !

Note importante : Les pensées des personnages sont en Italique ! ( Sauf les lettres, mais c'est reconnaissable ! )

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement et son cri s'arrêta. Tremblant, il tourna la tête vers la porte tandis qu'il essayait de se dégager pour mettre le plus de distance possible entre les deux inconnus et lui.

Une femme d'une trentaine d'années s'approcha doucement de lui, sans geste brusque.

Genim fronça les sourcils, se pourrait-il que cette femme soit sa mère ? Que tout cela n'ai été qu'un mauvais rêve ? Les douleurs qui lui vrillaient le corps lui rappelèrent que non, tout ça avait bel et bien été réel.

_"J'ai été vendu sans m'en rendre compte ?"_ songea l'enfant qui ne se souvenait que partiellement de l'Homme et de la Femme dont il avait dû s'occuper avant de...

Il grimaça légèrement alors que les souvenirs revenaient aux galops, lui donnant l'impression d'avoir un marteau piqueur dans la tête.

Il sursauta légèrement alors que la jeune femme venait de s'asseoir à ses côtés, le tirant ainsi de ses pensées. Il constata avec effroi que ce couple devait être ses employeurs et lui, il était là, à dormir dans un lit qui ne lui était peut-être même pas autorisé. Alors qu'il allait commencer à s'excuser, la jeune femme prit la parole.

"Tu es enfin réveillé ! Tu nous as fais peur tu sais ? " sourit-elle.

L'enfant garda le silence. Il ne savait pas comment agir avec elle. Après tout, qu'attendait-elle de lui ? Et s'il faisait la moindre faute, se ferait-il battre ?

Lorsqu'il vit sa main s'approcher, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et son pouls s'accéléra. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir fait ou dit quelque chose de travers. Était-ce son silence le problème ?

Genim ferma les yeux, attendant le moment fatidique où cette main s'abattrait sur sa joue. Il fronça les sourcils en la sentant se poser délicatement sur sa tête pour entamer de douces et apaisantes caresses.

"Tu n'as rien à craindre. C'est finis maintenant, plus jamais tu ne subira ce genre de chose, plus jamais."

Était-ce une nouvelle tactique ? L'enfant se raidit dans l'étreinte que lui offrait la jeune femme. Et si ce n'était qu'un nouveau jeu ? Et si le but était de le mettre en confiance pour ensuite le briser un peu plus ?

Le cinglant souvenir du bâton sur sa peau le fit gémir et déjà des larmes traîtresses commençaient à s'accumuler dans ses yeux. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Il n'avait pas le droit de pleurer. Il se l'était juré.

Lorsque Claudia le vit, elle s'empressa de resserrer son étreinte. Après de longues secondes, elle se décala et le força à la regarder, un petit sourire triste aux lèvres.

"Je te le jure. Tout ce cauchemar est terminé. Plus jamais tu ne recevra le moindre coup."

Une nouvelle fois, les yeux de l'enfant se remplirent de larme mais cette fois, elles étaient dues à de la joie alors qu'il s'autorisait bizarrement à croire aux belles paroles de la brune. Elle semblait tellement sincère sur l'instant, qu'il avait décidé de les apprécier et tant pis si plus tard, ça s'avérerait n'être qu'un copieux mensonge.

Un nouveau bruit se fit entendre du côté de la porte et l'homme de tout à l'heure entra, un petit sourire aux lèvres. "_Tant pis_" se dit l'enfant_._ "_Le rêve était peut être trop beau pour durer_".

"Bonjour petit" salua l'homme, "Je suis John Stilinski, le mari de cette charmante femme qui t'a soigné lorsque Talia t'a amené ici."

"_Donc ils ne sont pas ceux que je vais devoir servir..._"

L'enfant fût tiré de ses pensées par la voix enjouée de la femme qu'il, sous la surprise, avait prise pour sa mère.

"Suis-je bête ! Je ne me suis même pas présentée ! Claudia, et toi ?"

"G-Genim..."

Ils hochèrent la tête avant de lui expliquer calmement tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Sans oublier ce qu'il se passerait pour lui dans l'avenir.

"Alors... jusqu'à ce que j'aille bien, je vais rester avec vous et aller à l'école avant d'aller travailler chez mes maîtres...?"

"Pas tes maîtres Genim, tes employeurs. C'est une grande différence. Tu comprendras plus tard." ajouta-t-elle en riant devant le regard perdu de l'enfant.

"Tu ne partiras pas aux près d'eux avant d'être complètement soigné. Tu es malade et, tout comme nous, ils veulent te voir guérir et oublier tous ce que tu as subi."

Le petit brun fronça les sourcils. Plus de bâton ? Plus de coups et d'injures à son égard ? Il se pinça le bras, histoire de s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas. Dans leurs coin, John et Claudia échangèrent un regard complice et attendrit en le voyant et rirent silencieusement.

Les jours suivent, Genim resta constamment dans la méfiance. Mais bientôt les mois passèrent et il comprit que plus jamais il ne sentirait le bâton sur sa peau ni les injures ni les coupes. Ce temps était révolu et maintenant, il laissait place au bonheur.

Alors il apprécia chaque moment. Les leçons d'écritures, de lecture et de calcul avec Claudia, les leçons de politesse de John et l'apprentissage des corvées quotidiennes "Parce qu'un garçon qui sait faire le ménage attire beaucoup les femmes", lui avait-il dit en riant.

Bien évidemment, il lui était difficile d'oublier tout ce qu'il avait vécu. La première fois qu'il avait vu la matraque de John, il s'était mis à hurler, pleurant des heures sans pouvoir s'arrêter avant qu'ils n'arrivent à le convaincre qu'il n'avait rien à craindre. Depuis, John évitait minutieusement de porter l'uniforme devant l'enfant.

Et puis, un jour, elles arrivèrent, les lettres de Derek Hale. Depuis qu'il avait appris à lire en fait.

Chaque mois, il en arrivait une nouvelle. Elles étaient toujours accompagnées d'un cadeau qui pouvait passer du simple stylo aux plus beaux vêtements. Au début il ne comprenait pas comment un adolescent de cet âge pouvait bien lui offrir de telles choses, et puis Claudia lui avait expliqué qu'ils venaient sûrement de Talia.

Dans ses lettres, Derek lui racontait tout. Ses rêves, ses ambitions, ses longues et ennuyantes journées avec son professeur et ses sœurs, et, surtout, la nouvelle secrétaire que son père changeait tous les mois.

"_Mais pourquoi il n'engage que des pimbêches aussi._" ce demanda l'adolescent, à présent âgé de quatorze ans.

Derek lui avait même donné un surnom dés les premières lettres, trouvant le prénom du plus jeune complètement nul et qui, en plus, ne voulait rien dire. Depuis, dans ses lettres, il l'appelait Stiles et avec le temps, même John et Claudia si étaient mis.

Et Stiles lui, s'y était fait, et chaque mois il lui répondait. Tout comme le jeune homme, il lui racontait tout, comme il le faisait avec lui. Au début, il lui parlait de ses cauchemars, de ses craintes et puis, le temps passa et Derek commençait à lui poser des questions sur sa famille et, bien que triste, Stiles lui racontait ce dont il se souvenait. Surtout ses bêtises d'enfant.

Par la suite, avec l'adolescence était venu les histoires de cœur arrivèrent dans les lettres. Surtout cette fois, lors de sa première année de lycée :

« _Cher Derek,_

_Aujourd'hui, au lycée, une fille est venue vers moi et m'a tendue une lettre. Je l'ai prise, l'ai ouverte et je l'ai lu. J'ai rougis et j'ai compris. Elle m'aimait bien et elle voulait être ma petite amie. Mais moi je la connais pas, je sais juste qu'elle s'appelle Malia... Je dois lui dire quoi ?_ […] »

« _Cher Stiles,_

_Aurais-tu enfin grandis ? _(En lisant cela, le brun s'était mis à l'insulter de tous les noms avant de reprendre sa lecture)_ Tu vas avoir seize ans bientôt, alors je suppose que ce n'est pas étonnant. Maman dit que tu es devenu un très beau jeune homme _(Il avait de nouveau rougis)_ d'après la photo que John nous a envoyé, moi je ne les vois jamais... Mais je pense qu'il est normal que les filles s'intéressent à toi, même si elles ne te connaissent pas. Tu ne sauras jamais si tu l'aimes à moins d'essayer, Stiles. Par la suite, seul le temps et l'expérience te le dira._ »

A l'évocation de cette lettre, Stiles, amusé avait ris. Claudia avait vu rouge et, le jour même, elle avait appelé chez les Hale. Beuglant et interdisant formellement à Derek d'essayer de transformer son "petit garçon" en véritable coureur de jupons.

Mais il avait malgré tout tenté le coup. Il avait accepté au final, de sortir avec Malia, et les mois s'écoulèrent sans que Stiles ne puisse trouver de réponses à ses questions.

Jusqu'au jour où...

« _Cher Derek,_

_Aujourd'hui je vais aller avec les parents de Malia à la plage, Claudia m'a dis oui ! Je pense pouvoir affirmer avec certitude que je l'aime beaucoup, en plus, on passe beaucoup de temps ensemble. _[…] »

« […] _Derek... Malia ne veut plus me voir. Elle m'a dis qu'elle ne voulait plus qu'on soit ensemble. Elle m'aime bien elle me l'a dis. Mais elle a aussi ajouté qu'elle ne sortait qu'avec les garçons gentils et mignons... Honnêtement je ne comprends pas. On est partis à la plage, tout ce passait bien, on c'est alors mis en maillot pour aller dans l'eau... Et c'est là que ça a commencé. Elle m'a dis des choses étranges que je n'ai pas relevé tout de suite. Quand je suis rentré à la maison, j'y ai repensé. Elle avait presque dis la même chose que __lui__... Et ils ont tous raison. Je ne suis ni beau ni gentil. Maître Walker avait raison : seuls les méchants méritent qu'on les marques au bâton._ »

Stiles ne se souvenait que trop bien de ce jour là. Il s'était regardé dans le miroir, torse nu, et il s'était mis à pleurer. C'est à partir de ce jour là que ses cicatrices lui étaient devenues insupportables. Ses cauchemars, qui avec le temps s'étaient apaisés, étaient revenus en force, l'empêchant de dormir.

A l'époque, Claudia lui avait formellement interdis de toucher aux somnifères. « On ne règle pas les problèmes avec des médicaments » Avait-t-elle dit fermement.

Seule la réconfortante lettre de Derek avait réussi à aider l'adolescent à sortir de sa déprime. Il avait appris à ignorer les regards et si les filles n'étaient pas capables de faire abstraction de son physique, et bien c'est qu'elles n'étaient pas faites pour lui.

Les cauchemars s'étaient à nouveau estompés et Stiles n'avait gardé comme séquelles de ne montrer son corps à quiconque, même à Claudia lors des rares ''visite'' de contrôle.

L'adolescent chérissait vraiment les lettres qu'il recevait. Bien qu'il n'apprécie que moyennement d'appartenir à quelqu'un. Elles étaient pour lui une source de réconfort. De plus, il apprenait à connaître quelqu'un de sa futur maison, de ses employeurs comme Claudia aimait les appeler devant lui.

Il se rappelait des débuts de leurs correspondances. Il commençait toujours par ''Maître Hale'' pour ensuite passer par ''Maître Derek'' pour finir par simplement ''Derek''. Et ce changement n'avait rien à voir avec les nombreuses ''menaces'' de son correspondant. Il avait juste appris à le connaître, à lui faire confiance. Voir même à trouver en lui un ami.

Assit sur son lit, la petite boîte renfermant toutes les lettres devant lui, il sourit légèrement en relisant la première qu'il avait reçus :

« _Cher Genim_

_Ma maman m'a parlé de toi, elle m'a aussi dit qu'on avait presque le même âge. J'en ai 16, et toi ? J'ai entendu dire que tu étais malade, j'espère que tu vas mieux maintenant... C'est un peu bizarre d'écrire quand on ne se connaît pas, hein ? J'espère cependant qu'on pourra être ami. Qu'est-ce que tu aimes faire ? À la maison, j'ai un tuteur, du coup je ne vais pas à l'école. Mes sœurs non plus d'ailleurs. Si tu as encore du mal à lire, je pourrais t'aider quand tu seras là !_

_J'espère avoir de tes nouvelles bientôt,_

_Derek Hale. _»

Il replia doucement la lettre et la replaça dans l'écrin en bois. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il les relisait, parfois pour s'assurer qu'elles étaient réelles mais, la plupart du temps, c'était juste pour le plaisir.

'' Stiles ! Une nouvelle lettre pour toi !''

Stiles sortit de sa transe et s'élança rapidement en dehors de sa chambre. Il dévala les escaliers et, une fois en bas, il s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle. Il se dirigea ensuite vers le salon ou Claudia l'attendait, un petit sourire aux lèvres et sa montre en main.

''15 secondes et 27 centièmes... Un record !''

Le brun rougit et détourna les yeux en marmonnant.

''C'est pas comme si j'attendais les lettres de ce bâtard...''

''Et d'une telle mauvaise fois aussi.'' Elle rit légèrement en agitant une lettre sous le nez du brun. ''Et bien, puisque tu n'es pas intéressé, je peux donc la jeter non ?''

''Non ! Heu... Je veux dire... Je...'' dépité, le brun baissa la tête, laissant quelques mèches de ses cheveux retomber sur son front.

Claudia sourit tendrement et finit par lui tendre la lettre. Immédiatement, les yeux de l'adolescent s'émerveillèrent. Jamais il n'avouerait que recevoir ces lettres lui faisait plaisir, il était bien trop têtu pour ça.

Ravie, elle voulut cependant taquiner le garçon mais, celui-ci, trop absorbé par ça lettre, ne la vit pas arriver. Et ce qui devait arriver arriva.

L'adolescent poussa un cri strident en repoussant violemment sa mère par ''adoption'' qui tomba lourdement au sol, trop surprise pour se rattraper correctement. Elle se redressa tant bien que mal, se tenant le poignet, une légère grimace de douleur s'affichant sur son visage.

''J'ai du me le fouler...'' Murmura-t-elle en le massant légèrement.

''Je...Je ne voulais pas...'' Stiles était effrayé. Ses yeux se perlèrent de larmes alors qu'il commençait à hoqueter.

''C'est rien Stiles.'' Sourit-elle. ''Je n'aurais pas du te surprendre, ce n'était pas malin de ma part.''

L'adolescent se mordit la lèvre, malgré les paroles rassurante de Claudia, rien n'enlevait la culpabilité présente dans ses yeux.

''Je suis désolé !'', et Stiles se retourna pour repartir dans sa chambre en claquant la porte.

Claudia soupira et regarda son fils partir, se tenant toujours le poignet. John entra à ce moment là.

''J'avais bien prévenu Talia... Malgré tout l'amour qu'on pourra lui donner, les souvenirs de cette année sont encore trop présent dans sa tête.''

''Ça ne fait que quatre ans qu'il est sorti de ce calvaire John. Il faut laisser le temps au temps.''

''Mais Talia viendra le chercher le jour de son dix-septième anniversaire Claudia ! ''

''Même trente ans ne serait pas suffisant pour lui faire oublier ! Pourquoi es-tu aller dire ça à Talia ? Il n'est pas prêt.''

''Physiquement il l'est, moralement aussi ! Ce sont juste les gestes brusque et tout ce qui ressemble de près ou de loin à un bâton qui l'effraie.'' rétorqua le Shérif.

''Mais tu oublies les cicatrices sur son corps John, il ne les supporte plus !''

''De toute façon, Talia ne peux plus attendre longtemps et tu le sais. Grégoire a déjà accumulé beaucoup de retard et tu le sais. Il ne peut plus se le permettre. Ils ont besoin de Stiles ! Sois déjà chanceuse que j'ai réussi à retarder l'échéance !''

''Excuses moi John... Je sais que Talia le traitera convenablement, comme une personne libre. Il aura un travail, il sera payé. Il serra aussi nourri et logé... Mais je le vois bien tu sais, que Stiles n'est pas heureux. Sa famille lui manque. Souvent, quand il pense qu'on ne le regarde pas, il s'accoude à la fenêtre et regarde dans le vide...''

''Et que veux-tu y faire Claudia ? À par lui donner tout l'amour que nous pouvons, on en remplacera jamais ses vrais parents... Ils vivaient à Boston. Grégoire s'est renseigné grâce à Mélissa. Elle travaillait là-bas avant.''

''Que veux-tu dires... Vivaient ? Ils sont partis ?''

'' Je ne sais pas Claudia. Il n'y a aucune trace d'eux nulle part. C'est comme si... Comme s'ils avaient disparus de la circulation.''

Claudia soupira. Et Stiles maintenant...Par l'intermédiaire de Derek, Grégoire lui avait promis, le jour de ses quinze ans, qu'il retrouverait ses parents avec l'aide de John. Quotidiennement il demandait des nouvelles des avancées des recherches, et quotidiennement il était déçu.

''Allons te soigner ça maintenant...'' John lui prit délicatement le poignet blessé et encercla sa taille de sa main et partit en direction du cabinet médical de la jeune femme où se trouvait tout le matériel nécessaire.

De son côté, Stiles se tenait contre sa porte de chambre, haletant, les joues inondés de larmes. Il l'avait encore fait.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il blessait Claudia dans un geste inné d'auto-défense. Et à chaque fois, il était pris d'innombrable remords. Il avait tout fais pour oublier, mais il lui suffisait d'être pris par surprise ou bien qu'un geste trop brusque soit fais à son égard pour que tout remonte en lui, l'oppriment d'une terreur sans fin.

''_Même une simple matraque me fait peur..._'' le brun eu un sourire amer à cette constatation.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, il inspira un grand coup, voulant faire taire le hoquet qui le prenait chaque fois qu'il pleurait. Il effaça ensuite les traînées de larmes séchées sur ses joues et attarda son regard sur la lettre encore enveloppée et cachetée à la cire rouge.

''_Mon seul réconfort..._'' Il bénit une nouvelle fois John et Claudia pour lui avoir réappris à lire et à écrire. Les lettres de Derek étaient son seul salut, la seule chose qui lui permettait d'arrêter de penser à tout ça.

La première année qui avait suivi son arrivé en ces lieux, Stiles avait passé énormément de temps couché dans son lit. De temps en temps, le couple l'emmenait prendre l'air mais, ce n'était pas assez pour un garçon comme lui qui avait la bougeotte. Alors, ils avaient commencé à lui enseigner des choses diverses.

D'abord, il avait appris à lire et ensuite à écrire pour finir par le calcul. Et ensuite, les lettres de Derek étaient arrivées. D'après Claudia, il avait attendu un an, histoire d'être sûr que l'enfant était capable de lire seul, sans aucune autre présence.

Et ici, quatre ans plus tard, les lettres arrivaient mensuellement. Parfois, cependant, il arrivait à Stiles de recevoir deux lettres dans le même mois. Tout dépendait de ce qu'il se passait dans la vie de l'un ou de l'autre.

Même lorsque Stiles était entré à l'école, bien qu'il soit pris par les études, les lettres de Derek passaient toujours en première. L'amenant parfois à délaisser ses devoirs et ses leçons.

Il s'assit sur son lit, calant son oreiller entre son dos et le mur le plus proche. Il décacheta précautionneusement l'enveloppe, l'ouvrit et extirpa délicatement la lettre.

Hoquetant encore légèrement, ses yeux parcoururent le papier avec intensité. Par moment, ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire. Il y eut également où ses yeux se remplirent de douleurs. Stiles dut alors stopper sa lecture, pensant douloureusement à sa famille qu'il, d'après la lettre, ne reverrait probablement jamais.

Ensuite, la curiosité l'emportant sur la douleur, il reprit sa lecture.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la lecture finit, ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un grand sourire. Enfin, il allait pouvoir le rencontrer.

Stiles avait énormément de questions concernant le jeune homme. À quoi ressemblait-il ? Qu'aimait-il ? Que détestait-il ? John lui avait bien sûr montré une photo du jeune homme, une fois, mais s'était il y a quatre ans et la photo datait depuis un moment. Derek devait avoir vingt ans maintenant.

Six mois... Il ne restait plus que six petits mois avant qu'il puisse le rencontrer, enfin.

En attendant, Il avait beaucoup de choses à faire. En commençant par se faire pardonner au près de Claudia.

Il la plaça soigneusement sous son oreiller. Il la relirait ce soir et lui répondrait demain.

Il quitta ensuite sa chambre alors qu'une douce odeur ravissait ses sens.

''_Du poulet rôti_ !'' pensa l'adolescent avec joie.

Celui qui, un jour avait écris que le bonheur d'un homme commençait avec son estomac recevait quotidiennement la bénédiction de Stiles...

« _Cher Stiles,_

_Comment vas-tu depuis la dernière lettre ? Je m'excuse du retard. Je dois beaucoup aider mon père et les études de droits me prennent beaucoup de temps... Enfin, je m'égare._

_Comme tu t'en doutes, papa est à la recherche d'une nouvelle secrétaire. La dernière, Rose-Marie, est partie il y a peu. Cette fois, je jure que je n'y suis pour rien : Elle n'était même pas jolie donc, je n'avais aucune raison de la draguer. Ou alors, c'était peut être ça le problème... Je ne le saurais jamais. Et puis, je ne vais pas faire tout le pays pour la retrouver et lui poser la question; nous ne somme pas dans un roman à l'eau de rose !_

_Mais cessons un peu de parler de moi. Manges-tu correctement ? J'espère que, cette fois, tu auras pris au moins deux millimètres ! Seigneur... ça doit te paraître tellement grand..._

_Pour revenir sur un sujet plus sérieux... Comme promis, père a mené des recherches pour prendre contact avec ta famille et leur dire que tu allais bien. Honnêtement, je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre avec ce genre de chose alors ma prochaine phrase risque d'être un peu maladroite... Ils ont retrouvé ta ville natal. Boston c'est ça ? Enfin bref, pour une raison qu'il ignore, lorsqu'il est passé dans ton ancienne maison, elle était vide... Comme abandonné depuis des années... Mes plus sincères excuses Stiles._

_Pour finir cette lettre sur une note un peu plus joyeuse, Maman a décidé de venir te chercher dans six mois, le jour de ton dix-septième anniversaire ! Malheureusement, je ne pourrais pas être présent, j'ai des examens ce jour là... Mais je suppose que l'on se verra lorsque je rentrerais ! En attendant tu rencontreras Cora, tu sais, ma sœur._

_Soit donc prêt Stiles,_

_Amitié,_

_Derek Hale._ » 

* * *

Voilà voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus autant que moi j'ai pris plaisir à l'écrire . Il fallait aussi que je vous pose la question, vous préférez les chapitres de cette taille ou alors plus court ?  
Bon, il reste énormément de points qui ne sont pas encore éclairé par rapport à Stiles, ses parents, Walker, les Hales aussi... Enfin bref, je vous dis au dimanche 24 août pour le prochain chapitre !

Zoubi les amis !


	5. Chapter 4

Bonsoir ! Me revoilà avec le chapitre 4 de JTRTL encore une semaine en avance ! Bon, je sais que ce chapitre est un peu moins long mais plus long que les autres. Donc je suis excusée ?

Enfin bref j'en suis à 50 follows, vous êtes fou :O !

Je remercie :

- Yumi-elfeuw  
- Ai-Dark-chan  
- Skayt  
- Les Folles Rieuses  
- Davdav09  
- Aela222  
- EvilAngel38  
- Cathouchka31  
- Lessa-chan

Pour vos reviews, comme d'habitude ça fait super plaisir. Merci pour les Favoris aussi !

Sur ce, bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas !

* * *

« Joyeux anniversaire Stiles ! » Sourit madame Stilinski.

« Merci Claudia. »

Stiles riait joyeusement alors qu'il contemplait l'album photo qu'il tenait entre ses mains. C'était son cadeau de cette année de la part du couple. À l'intérieur se trouvait tout un tas de photos prisent au court de ces cinq dernières années. Il y en avait de toutes sortes.

L'idée était venue de Claudia, un soir où elle et John regardait une à une les photos qui se trouvaient encore dans l'appareil.

« Et si on lui offrait un album ? Comme ça, il se souviendra de nous quand il sera chez Talia. » avait-elle déclaré. Depuis, tous les soirs pendant une bonne semaine, ils avaient trié toutes les photos afin de ne mettre que les plus belles et les plus marquantes dans ledit Album.

L'Adolescent déposa soigneusement le recueil sur la table basse avant de se lever et d'aller prendre sa « mère » dans ses bras.

« Encore merci Claudia... »

Il sourit à nouveau et se décala pour ensuite donner une accolade au Shérif.

« Et bien, qui aurait crû qu'un microbe comme toi atteindrait l'âge de dix-sept ans ? »

L'adolescent se décala des bras de son aîné et, une mine faussement outragé, prit la parole une nouvelle fois.

« Dis tout de suite que tu n'en voulais pas du microbe ! Il ne dira rien ! »

« Que d'animation par ici ! » Déclara une voix encore inconnue aux oreilles de Stiles.

Le garçon aux yeux d'ambres se retourna vers les nouveaux venu, la bouche légèrement entre-ouverte, surprit.

« Est-ce ainsi que vous lui avez appris à souhaiter la bienvenue à ses employeurs ? » Ajouta la même personne, un brin moqueur dans la voix.

Instinctivement, Stiles recula de deux pas pour finir presque caché derrière John, effrayé par les nouveaux arrivants, surtout par l'homme qui venait de prendre la parole. Ça aurait pu marcher, s'il n'était pas légèrement plus grand que lui.

Alors c'était lui Derek ? Impossible, encore ce mois-ci il lui avait dis qu'il ne pourrait pas être présent. De plus, cet homme semblait bien trop vieux.

La jeune femme qui l'accompagnait fût surprise de ce si brusque changement de comportement et interrogea le couple du regard. John posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule du garçon et déclara.

« Stiles, je te présente deux de tes nouveaux employeurs, Talia et Peter. Tu sais, les deux personnes qui t'ont amené chez nous. »

L'adolescent le regarda, surpris, avant de se retourner vers ladite Talia.

Il la fixa longuement du regard, intrigué, avant de s'approcher lentement d'elle le cœur battant à tout rompre. Honnêtement, il était apeuré, effrayé. C'était une chose d'avoir entendu parler deux pendant de longues années grâces aux lettres, mais s'en était une autre que de se retrouver brusquement devant eux.

Et si Derek avait menti ? S'ils étaient méchants ? S'ils allaient le frapper et le traiter comme un esclave ? Comme avant... Stiles déglutit difficilement alors que ses craintes enfantines revenaient au centuple dans sa tête. Soudain, les paroles rassurantes de Claudia lui revinrent en mémoire.

« _Tu verras, ils sont très gentil. Peter peut parfois se montrer borné et macho, agir comme s'il n'en avait rien à faire des gens qui l'entoure, mais tu verras qu'avec le temps, tu apprendras à le connaître. Jamais, ô grand jamais, il ne te fera du mal, il en est incapable et quand bien même il essaierait, Talia serra là pour l'en empêcher. Ils s'inquiètent énormément pour toi tu sais ? _»

Rassuré, il accéléra un peu le pas et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de Talia. Il constata qu'il était légèrement plus grand qu'elle, cependant, il était plus petit que Peter. Il était vexé. John lui avait pourtant assuré qu'il avait rattrapé son retard de croissance !

« Bonjour Genim. » Sourit doucement Talia, ancrant son regard dans le sien.

« B-bonjour... » Balbutia t-il, encore un peu gêné mais aussi peu habitué à ce que l'on emploi son vrai prénom.

« Vas-tu l'emmener tout de suite Talia ? » demanda Claudia.

« Allons, c'est son anniversaire. On peut très bien le fêter et partir demain, pas vrai Genim ? Lança ensuite Peter avant de tourner son regard vers l'adolescent, attendant peut-être une réponse de sa part.

« Je...C-comme vous voudrez Monsieur... » Murmura Stiles, tête baissé. Il était complètement terrifié.

Talia fronça les sourcils. L'enfant, pardon, l'adolescent, ne semblait pas encore avoir compris les choses. Elle se racla légèrement la gorge avant de prendre à son tour la parole de sa voix la plus douce, employant même le surnom du garçon.

« Stiles, je crois qu'une petite discussion s'impose entre toi et moi... »

Stiles se raidit automatiquement alors qu'il baissait encore un peu plus les yeux. « _Je vais encore être punis, je le savais... _» Pensa-t-il douloureusement.

De son côté, Claudia posa une main sur l'épaule de son amie. De son regard le plus sévère, elle indiqua le brun dont les épaules tremblantes cachaient mal ce qu'il s'efforçait de ne pas montrer.

Talia hocha la tête, s'approcha du garçon, posa une main douce dans son dos et le poussa gentiment vers la véranda.

Ils marchèrent tranquillement, en silence avant que Talia ne s'arrête pour aller s'asseoir à la table de jardin, invitant par la suite Stiles à faire de même. Quand il fût assis, Talia prit une longue inspiration avant de débuter la conversation.

« Tu n'as... vraiment aucunes raisons de nous craindre Stiles. » commença la brune.

« Je-Je sais. Honnêtement, je le sais. Mais je- »

« Je ne peux que me douter des atrocités que tu as vécu, j'ai été là, je l'ai vue. J'en ai discuté avec John et, chaque jour au téléphone, il me faisait part de tes progrès durant ces cinq dernières années. » Talia continua, comme si elle n'avait jamais été interrompue. « Il m'a aussi parlé de tes séquelles. »

Instinctivement, Stiles resserra ses bras autours de son corps, comme pour cacher ses cicatrices. Talia, en le voyant, reprit la conversation.

« Je ne parle pas que de tes cicatrices Stiles, » Talia s'approcha doucement et déposa une main sur le torse de l'adolescent, à l'exact endroit où se trouvait son cœur. « Mais aussi des blessures qu'a subi ton cœur. »

L'adolescent fronça les sourcils.

« C'est une façon de parler. » Sourit Talia, amusé.

« Ho... » Il déglutit difficilement avant d'oser entamer la conversation. « Je... J'ai toujours attendu les lettres de votre fils avec impatience. Ses mots m'ont beaucoup aidé. Surtout à l'époque où... Où mes cicatrices me sont devenus insupportable... »

« Refuserais toujours de le croire Stiles ? » Demanda-t-elle, un petit sourire en coin.

Les yeux de l'adolescent s'assombrirent un instant. « Mais ils ont raison non ? Je veux dire, si je leur avais obéi, Monsieur Walker n'aurait jamais usé du bâton sur moi... »

L'alpha soupira. Il ne comprendrait donc jamais ? Elle posa doucement une main sur le visage de l'adolescent, sous son menton, et lui releva la tête, croisant ainsi son regard. D'une voix douce elle reprit. « Même si tu avais été aussi doux qu'un agneau, tu n'y aurais pas échappé. Rappelle-toi ce que Claudia t'a déjà dis. »

« Que la technique préférée des marchands... C'est de faire croire aux esclaves qu'ils sont en faute, et qu'ils le méritent... »

L'adolescent ferma un instant douloureusement les yeux. Ana lui avait souvent dit elle aussi...

« Je vois que tu as bien appris tes leçons » Sourit-elle.

Stiles sourit légèrement. Cela sembla suffire à la jeune femme qui le relâcha. Il s'écoula ensuite une bonne minute de silence avant que l'adolescent ne le brise.

« Au fait, je... je ne vous ai jamais vraiment remercié de m'avoir sauvé ce jour là alors... merci. »

« Je ne pouvais décemment pas laisser cet homme te tuer sous mes yeux et puis... » Elle sourit sous le regard curieux du garçon et repris. « Et puis tu sais la première chose que j'ai remarqué chez toi, c'est tes yeux... Si purs... »

Stiles se sentit rougir et ne se sentit pas capable de répondre à la confession de la jeune femme. Il changea donc de conversation.

« Dîtes-moi... Quel genre de travail vais-je devoir faire ? »

« Mh...Commences déjà par me tutoyer. J'ai l'impression d'être vieille sinon ! » Dit-elle en riant légèrement. « Grégoire, mon mari, aurait besoin que tu joues la rôle de secrétaire mais pas au bureau. En fait, tu resteras 24h/24 au manoir pour remplir les papiers et aider Scott et Erica à faire le ménage. C'est grand et ils ont un peu de mal. Mais tu verras, je t'expliquerai un peu plus en rentrant. »

« En fait, John et Claudia m'ont déjà appris un peu de tout ça... Classer des dossiers, faire le ménage... ce genre de chose. » osa faire remarquer le brun.

« Et bien voilà qui est une bonne chose ! » Dit-elle en frappant légèrement dans ses mains avant de reprendre. « Une dernière chose, en plus d'être nourri, logé et blanchît, tu seras aussi payé, comme tout le monde. »

L'adolescent fronça les sourcils. « Je serais payé pour mon travail.. ? Mais je ne suis qu'un- »

« Détrompe-toi. » Le coupa-t-elle. « Peut être qu'aux yeux de la loi, -et encore, illégalement-, tu es considéré comme un esclave, mais à mes yeux, tu es avant tout un être humain. Alors oui, tu seras payé. »

Un fin sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de l'adolescent. Non seulement Talia était gentille avec lui, mais en plus, il serait payé pour son travail et elle lui avait promis de ne jamais le traiter comme un esclave.

x.X.x

Les bras de Claudia se refermèrent sur le corps de l'adolescent qui retenait tant bien que mal ses larmes de couler. L'heure était venue pour lui de partir, de quitter les deux personnes qui l'ont élevé pendant cinq ans.

« Viens nous rendre visite de temps en temps.. » Murmura douloureusement Claudia.

Stiles passa ses bras autour du cou de la jeune femme et souffla contre son oreille, la voix légèrement tremblante.

« Promis maman... »

Il déposa ensuite un baiser sur la joue de la femme qu'il venait de qualifier de mère avant de monter dans la voiture. Il ne devait pas la regarder, il ne serait pas capable de partir sinon.

De son côté, Claudia se mit à pleurer. Stiles, le garçon qu'elle considérait comme son fils venait de l'appeler maman... Elle aurait voulu que son mari soit là pour l'entendre. Malheureusement, étant le Sheriff, il n'avait pas pu prendre son jour de repos et donc, être présent pour le départ de l'adolescent. Elle renifla légèrement avant d'essuyer ses larmes et regarder Peter.

« Quant à toi Peter... Fais-le pleurer ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois, et je jure devant dieu que je te dépècerai lentement. »

« ...Compris madame ! » Dit-il en montant rapidement du côté conducteur. Bon dieu que parfois, cette femme pouvait faire peur, même pour un loup-garou.

Après un ultime au revoir entre les deux femmes, Talia monta à son tour dans la voiture et ils partirent en direction du manoir, là où sa nouvelle vie allait commencer.

Le trajet se passa dans le plus grand des silences. Stiles n'osait pas parler. Ses craintes revenaient à nouveau au fur et à mesure des minutes qui s'écoulaient. Peut-être qu'ils avaient vraiment menti, et maintenant que Claudia n'était plus là pour lui... Il secoua vivement la tête. Non, il avait confiance en Talia depuis leur petite discussion d'hier soir. Il ne devait pas avoir peur.

Après une bonne dizaine de minutes, à traverser la ville et les bois, la voiture se gara devant une maison immense, un manoir même. L'adolescent en déduisit qu'il devait être arrivé. Il sortit donc de la voiture et partit à l'arrière pour prendre sa valise. Alors qu'il la tirait tant bien que mal du coffre, il entendit quelqu'un arriver vers eux.

« Maman ! Tu ne nous as pas prévenus que tu ne rentrais pas hier ! »

En entendant cette voix encore inconnu, Stiles se retourna, sa valise à la main et Talia à ses côtés. Cette dernière souriait alors qu'elle s'avançait pour déposer un baiser sur la joue du jeune homme.

« J'ai appelé ton père, ce n'est pas ma faute s'il n'a pas fait passer le message. » Elle se retourna ensuite vers Stiles, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

« Stiles, je te présente l'homme avec qui tu as échangé ces lettres pendant des années, Derek, mon fils. » 

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus, on a enfin "vu" Derek et le dans le prochain chapitre, il serra beaucoup plus là ! (ça ce dit pas en fait :O)

Sur ce, je vous dis au dimanche 7 septembre, donc après la rentrée ( Je vous déprime hein :') ? )

Vous avez des idées pour le prochain chapitre ?

Kissouille les gens !


	6. Note

Bonjour à tous... Si je viens aujourd'hui avec ce mot, ce n'est pas avec le sourire. Je m'excuse du plus profond de moi même de ne pas pouvoir vous fournir du contenu avec deux semaines presque trois maintenant, de retard. Mais voilà, j'ai pas le temps du tout. J'ai repris les cours et mon planning est plus que chargé, je n'ai plus une minute à moi. Je rentre tout les soirs à presque huit heures et je suis tellement crevée que je n'ai pas la motivation ni l'envie d'écrire ce nouveau chapitre. De plus, je suis un peu déprimée en ce moment alors ça n'arrange rien au problème. Pourtant j'ai l'idée, je sais exactement comment il va se dérouler mais quand je me pose devant le pc ou devant ma feuille, rien, troue noir. Alors peut être que c'est le syndrome de la page blanche je sais pas, mais en attendant, je ne peux plus écrire et j'ai les nerfs. Autant pour vous que pour moi. Je sais combien ça peut être frustrant de ne pas avoir de suite à une fiction qu'on apprécie, mais je vous promet que je n'abandonnerais pas. Cette fiction aura une fin et peu importe le temps que ça prendra ( j'espère pas trop quand même.) . Je m'excuse encore une fois de ce retard qui se prolongera et j'espère vous dire à bientôt pour la suite.

Kiss, Frozeen.


End file.
